Three Lettered Word
by Steal My Soul 7767
Summary: AU No matter who you are or what you do, some words still hurt. But sometimes the pain is worth it in the end, especially if you have someone beside you. NaruSasu, more fluffy and cute than anything. OCCness Ahoy! OneShot!


Yo! Here I am with my second Naruto fic! And I like it! I'm on fire baby! Yeah! (sigh) Now that that's out of the way here you go! An AU Naruto fic! Warnings on Language, Implied situations, Violence, and OCC-ness. Sorry but I couldn't help it. OneShot! Enjoy! Don't own Naruto, no way, no how! - St. MySoul

Three Lettered Word

The shot was just teetering there on the rim of the basket. The entire was place was silent, holding a collective breath, waiting to see which team was favored by the gods. If it fell inside, the game was theirs, glory and victory just one small motion away. In the same breath, it could hold their defeat. No one even moved, too terrified that a single step could change the outcome.

In slow motion, the orange ball fell through the net, the distinctive swish the only noise. Shocked expressions turned to the shooter, still sporting his cocky fox-grin. He winked at his team and they descended on him in the same instant that the crowd began to roar.

"You ass! You did that on purpose didn't you?! You had me worried, you little freak!" Kiba yelled at him, but did so with an ecstatic smile and hugged the blonde tightly. The team piled on him, wrapping their arms around him, congradulations and praise falling out of their mouths in high voices. Shikamaru was even excited.

He only began laughing and grinning for all his worth. He hugged everyone back, and tried to get out of the bone-crushing embraces. He eventually slid out and started to look around the gym, seeing fans rushing the court and the other team leaving with their shoulders down, disappointment on most faces but primarily hatred and disgust on the captain's. He sighed and then nearly doubled over as two more bodies attempted to strangle him.

"Naruto! That was amazing! Hell yes!" Sakura screeched as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Freaking awesome Naruto! We won! WE WON!" Ino was hugging him too and their combined weight was making him have to double over.

"Yeah I know! You guys are strangling me though! Air! I need air!" He cried out dramatically, as they pulled away and Sakura hit him upside the head. She didn't do it as hard as usual, the grin on her face and happiness in her eyes the reasons.

"SAKURA! WE WON!!!!" A black-haired bowl-cut streak of green picked up the pink-haired female and proceeded to swing her wildly around in excitement.

"LEE!!!" She was hugging back with just as much strength, laughing ecstatically.

"Hey! There's Shino! Later Naruto!" Ino gave him another hug and rushed off to the other black-haired team member, dark glasses covering his eyes. He watched her run off and tackle him from behind. His eyes darted around quickly and felt disappointment swell as he couldn't locate the person he was looking for.

"Hey Naruto! Come on! Neji's having a party at his place later! Come on!" Kiba had his arms around Neji's small cousin and only removed one so he could wave at him.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" He called back with a wave. The crowd was lessening as time went by. The team was wadding through the crowd still though to change out of their uniforms. He easily spotted their coach waving lazily at them from the locker room doorway. His silver hair hung chaotically over a bandana that covered his left eye.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! We did it!" He hugged the slightly taller man in a moment of pure happiness. He pulled out of the blonde's embrace and patted him on his head.

"I know, Naruto. But, don't go around hugging every guy you meet. You'll only earn yourself a few months on the couch if he sees." Kakashi smirked deviously under the mask and winked his only visible eye as he went into the locker room. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his back childishly but laughed in the next second, practically rushing through the door.

"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei. He's not even here." He said as he realized that he hadn't seen him anywhere in the crowd. Kakashi just shrugged and went back to handing out sheets, showing their current listings and the game sheet.

He looked it over when he received one and bit his lip with determination. Next game was the championships. Best school in the country against them. It was intimidating really, that they were a lesser known college that had never won a single tournament, and was now number one rookie in the nation. No one had better stats than Konoha, at the moment or in the past. The best players to ever walk the court were making a name for their school. The challenge of what to come only made him grin broadly. If there was one thing he loved more than him, was a challenge. But then again, challenges and he went hand in hand.

He pulled the uniform off and let it drop into his bag messily before grabbing a towel and tuning on the water in the showers. Sweat and dirt was scrubbed away and replaced with the clean smell of soap. He sighed heavily with satisfaction as the hot water cleared his mind and eased the betrayal in his heart. He hadn't shown up, after all. Even after he promised to.

He turned off the water a few minutes later and wrapped the towel around his waist, running fingers through his hair and making the spikes even more chaotic and wild than usual. He slapped a few high fives as he made his way to his locker, uttering promises to head to Neji's for the party after the game.

"I'm seriously going, already, Kiba! Stop stalking me!" He shoved the brunette on the shoulder after he was repeatedly poked in the shoulder to answer him. The red tattoos on the other's face wrinkled up as he grinned.

"Easy, Naruto. Don't get so worked up! I'll catch you later man!" Kiba vanished into the showers and yells could be heard as he attacked people in there about where they were going after the game. Naruto grinned and shook his head as Kiba was shoved out, sporting a few bruises and looking defeated.

"Hey Naruto!" He glanced up from pulling out his other clothes and turned to see Zabuza hanging in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He frowned slightly when Zabuza grimaced.

"Have you seen Haku? I lost him in the crowd after you guys were swamped. Did he come change in here?" The doctor graduate was looking around as he asked and a few of the team members were a little ill at ease. He didn't blame them. Zabuza was frightening at first and then he began to grow on you. It helped that he was rather docile in Haku's presence.

He shook his head. "I haven't seen him, Zabuza-san. I'll help you look for him though. Let me get changed first."

"Thanks, Naruto. By the way, how many more times do I have to tell you to drop the "san"? It's just Zabuza."

"Make me, Zabuza-SAN" He stuck out his tongue and laughed as the doctor grad flipped him off and vanished out the doors. "Hey wait!" He ran after him but paused in the doorway when he realized he was only in a towel. "When you find him, there's a party at Neji's later! You come too, okay?!"

"Whatever, fox-boy!" He smiled again and ran back into the locker room. He pulled on his orange cargos and black t-shirt before zipping his bag and shouldering it.

"Later, Kakashi-sensei!" He ran back out with a wave to his coach and team, a few others calling out good-byes to him.

He kept his word and began scouting hallways and bathrooms for the wayward teammate. He walked slowly, looking into classrooms and other doors for the brunette. He heard a slam and turned the corner to see two members of the opposite team pushing into someone, taunting them.

He recognized the figure even from this distance. "Hey!" He dropped his bag and ran forward, shoving them aside to reach the smaller boy. "Haku!"

"Hey Naruto, thanks." He whispered around a bruised lip. His cheek was going to turn dark with a bruise too.

"What the hell?!" He pushed Haku behind him and stood up to his straight six foot two height, towering above them even if only by inches. "What do you think you're doing to my friend, you assholes?"

The sneered at him, even though there was fear in their eyes from the intimidating stance he cut. "Protecting the queer, Uzumaki? He give you discounts for this?"

Pure fury erupted through his veins as he felt their taunts hurt both him and his friend. He growled threateningly and felt satisfaction as the fear increased. But they were too stupid to understand what they were doing.

"You're one too, aren't you? He your boyfriend? Nothing but a man-whore. Too girly to score chicks so he blows guys." The last barely left his lips as his fist connected with the other. The boy fell to the floor; blood was spat out with a tooth. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and lifted him effortlessly of the floor.

"I'd shut up now before I really get pissed off. Haku's hasn't done anything wrong to you losers and believe me, he doesn't whore around. And if you touch him ever again, I'm not the one you'll be running from." Naruto grabbed the other and pulled him up too. The fear in their eyes nearly tripled as his eyes darkened, turning almost red in contrast to the blue. "You need to watch your mouths from now on cause his boyfriend's ten times scarier than I am."

He gave them a firm shake and let them go, glaring after them as they ran back to the other locker room. He took a few breaths to calm down and turned to Haku. "Hey, Haku, Zabuza's looking for you. He's kinda worried right now. Get changed and I'll send him to the locker rooms for you, huh?"

Haku smiled gently, wincing as he moved his bruised face. "Thanks, Naruto. I'm sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it Haku. There are morons like that everywhere." He ruffled the smaller boy's hair slightly, with a genuine but tight smile. "Just go get changed and get ice on your face."

Haku nodded and left. Naruto slumped back against the lockers and sat there for a bit, trying to calm his red-hot temper. It was stupid to attack them like that, it would only get him worse later. The other team captain hated him that he'd use any excuse he could to retaliate against Naruto.

His head fell forward onto his chest and he sighed again. This day was ending badly. He hadn't shown up to watch the game, Haku got bullied for dating Zabuza and now he was going to catch hell later from the other team for beating up one of their best players.

He pushed himself off the floor, finally feeling his anger fade away. He walked back to get his bag, slinging to over one shoulder and shoving a hand in his pocket. He pulled out his cell and called Zabuza.

"Hey, I found him. I sent him to the locker room. He'll tell you about it himself though okay?"

"About what? What's wrong, Naruto? Hey!"

"He'll tell you himself Zabuza. Just don't freak too badly." He hung up as Zabuza began asking questions again.

He put his cell phone back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He groaned when he exited the building and saw the traffic he'd have to fight to get out of the school grounds and to Neji's. He waved as he approached the parking lot and saw his team gathered around their cars, all sitting on trunks, tailgates and inside cars, blaring music, and waiting for most of the traffic to leave.

But, he noticed as they came closer, that none of them looked happy. In fact, they all looked rather murderous. Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, and Choji were all blocking his view of his car. Sakura and Ino looked outraged, Hinata looked about to cry. Temari was flipping her fan open and closed with a vicious swipe. Tenten was tossing her closed switchblade with a hard glare.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out as she spotted him. Her eyes began to tear up and she hugged him. "I'm so sorry! I know how much it meant to you!"

"Sakura? What are you talking about?" He asked warily, feeling the bottom fall out of his stomach as the guys began to move away from his car reluctantly.

"I can't believe Saimato would do something like this!" Kiba exclaimed, eyes flashing dangerously. Murderous intent was pouring out of Gaara. Others had hard eyes.

"What did he do?" Naruto pulled Sakura off gently and stepped into the group of guys. "What happened?"

His heart stuttered briefly before he remembered to breathe again. His fists clenched and he bit his lip painfully. That…That Bastard. The orange-colored baby that used to be his most prized possession was completely destroyed. His windows were smashed, his tired slashed, the entire body dented and his lights were busted. Ugly red paint marred the beautiful color, spelling out a single word over the hood. F.A.G.

He stretched out his hand, like one does to a skittish animal, and touched the car, flinching slightly. It wasn't that they hurt his car and used it to insult him so mush as how much the car meant to him. It was a birthday present from him. His first gift he'd ever given him. It'd been a piece of complete junk when it was bought and together they'd worked on it and fixed it up. They'd made it into the personification of their relationship. It hadn't mattered how many arguments they had over it, how many tools were dropped on to the other's foot, how many times the other was hit with the hood or the door, they'd worked on it together. He loved him so much that he could forgive him the mistakes and painted the thing for him, taking special care to paint the vibrant red foxes on both sides.

He snarled in rage and hit the dented and mangled hood hard, making his hand ache from the force. It was one thing to attack him, all the insults and fouls during the game and attacking his friend was just the step up. But the bastard had decided to attack his love child. Something he'd put his love and happiness in. Something that made their relationship something he could touch. His eyes bled red, pure deep scarlet red. Saimato was going to pay for this. Blood would be spilt.

His friends watched nervously as he froze and his eyes changed. He was a massive figure and the hate only fueled him. His entire body was tightened and the parking lot lights only made the outlines of his muscles more defined. Sakura felt fear pool in her stomach. Naruto was going to do something that he'd regret. She was sure of it.

"Naruto." She started forward, but Lee pulled her to the side. She blinked and then saw a fist in the space where she had been. He had lashed out without any care. Against her. Her eyes began to tear up but they were unnoticed by the hard red glare.

Anything anyone else was going to say would be unheard because a loud motor was erupting to life and coming toward them. All eyes were drawn by the noise and they began to relax when they saw red, silver and black streaking its way to their location.

The bike stopped just in front of them and the headlight briefly showed the scene to all eyes before it was switched off and the engine silent. The figure climbed off the bike and settled his helmet precariously in the seat, striding over quickly.

He had an impassive look on his face before it settled on the car. Pure unadulterated fury twisted his entire face and his own eyes took a demonic red glow.

"Where the hell were you?! I didn't see you once tonight, you bastard, and you promised you'd be here. So, where were you Uchiha?" Naruto snarled. His eyes were still as vibrantly red as before and unflinchingly met the red-tinged eyes of the other. He scowled as the raven moved forward and touched the car tenderly.

"Who the hell did this to your Kyuubi, dobe?" He said with ice and fury wrapped so closely it was hard to tell the difference.

"I asked you a question, Uchiha. Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

Red met red before the raven nodded slightly and rummaged through his pockets. "I was here. I got here just in time for the beginning." He pulled out a digital camera and held it out to Naruto, who flipped through the pictures. He nodded and handed it back.

"Why didn't you come see me then?" The raven didn't look away or falter when the red intensified.

"Do you realize that you made the winning shot, dobe? Do you also realize that since we're an open relationship, people know I'm dating you? I had so many people mob to congratulate me on my choice that I had to leave before I committed homicide. But," He looked back at the car. "If I knew some shit like this would have happened, I would have been out here sooner."

Naruto sighed and most of the blue returned. None of Sasuke's normal color returned though.

"Who did this to Kyuubi Naruto?" He whispered in a soft tone, not to soothe or comfort but dangerous.

"Saimato."

Something that could only be described as fluid happened next. Sasuke had hissed like a serpent, lunged forward, gotten caught by Naruto, ripped away from the hold and was tearing off on his motorcycle all in the space of a few breaths. Naruto swore something colorful and ran after the Uchiha, taking a longer time and prolonging the pain that would be induced on the other team's captain. The team decided it would be a good idea to follow them and stop the bloodshed that was imminent when one crossed the raven.

The team froze as a whole when they heard the unmistakable rumble of a finely tuned engine sped its way to them and screech to a halt. They recognized the stance and build of the figure astride it before they heard him speak. It made chills shoot up their spines. Maybe destroying that car wasn't a good idea after all.

"Saimato. I'd like a word with you." The voice was emotionless, reflecting none of the anger and hate that was wildly frothing in the red eyes.

"Evening, Uchiha." The team captain was a cocky guy, six foot one and made of hard muscles, a mountain compared to the raven, only five foot eleven and wispier than his girlfriend. But the Uchiha wasn't intimidated either.

"I've already told you before what to expect if you screwed with me and Naruto like that." Sasuke was the epitome of masculine grace as he brushed aside long raven locks of hair and flashed a nasty, crazed smirk with burning red eyes. His neck popped sickeningly when he tilted his head sharply. "I told you that you would choke on your own bloody innards, didn't I? Yes, I believe that's right."

In a flash of movement, Sasuke had sent a kick to the brunette's chest that made him double over in pain, a quick arm darted back and then collided with a thick jaw. The Uchiha was grinning demonically when Saimato began gagging on blood. He'd lifted the other's face to his and let him watch the red glow.

"I told you to be ready to die. Are you prepared?" A knee was buried in his gut before he could reply, and a leg knocked his own out from under him and he collapsed in a pile before the Uchiha. The entire look on his face changed to one of sadistic delight.

"Beg for me to spare your life, you useless worm." He whispered and a hand trailed down his side, lightly fingering the chains that hung off his jeans. "Beg on your knees and I'll make all the pain go away."

Saimato was coughing up blood now, sporting bruises on his skin and face heavily. Another kick to the chest only made the pain worse.

"Answer me, Saimato! Did you get you get off screwing with HIS KYUUBI?! Did you enjoy screwing with his car so much?! Did you come at the sight of the destruction?! Answer me you son of a bitch!"

"No…" Was croaked out around pained moans and whimpers. He'd always made fun of the guys who were scared of the Uchiha. Now he understood why. The raven was a monster. A freaking psychopath. "…Stop…"

"I don't think so. Not this time. No one here to stop me, your team has pissed their pants and you're alone and weak. No. No stopping this time. Not until you're dead. Not until you pay for hurting him. For hurting Naruto." Sasuke cracked his knuckles and flexed his shoulders. It wasn't to intimidate him. He'd been too scared the minute he'd seen the little smile to fight back. This was preparation.

"Sasuke! Stop!" A hand caught and blocked the kick that had been aiming for his throat. He blinked and noticed blonde hair and tan skin holding pale white, shaking at the strength to hold him back. He whimpered and moaned in pain.

"No! I'm not stopping! He hurt you! He hurt Kyuubi! He will pay for this!" Sasuke was thrashing against Naruto's hold, violently trying to break free. Naruto began rubbing small circles on the wrist he had in his hand and the Uchiha was quieting down. He was breathing heavily and glaring for all he was worth but he didn't move to attack the beaten teen on the ground.

Naruto released him gently and Sasuke growled as he knelt beside Saimato. He gently touched a few bruises and sighed.

"Sasuke." He turned to glare over his shoulder at the raven. The raven nodded and grudgingly called the ambulance. "You should be lucky that I came here, Saimato. I absolutely hate you for what you did to my Kyuubi but I can't let my boyfriend get put away for manslaughter because of you. I hope you feel every second of pain like they get worse each moment."

He glared at the team that was frozen in horror and sneered at them briefly. He heard the faint sirens in the distance and looked down at Saimato. "We'll call it even. My Kyuubi for your injuries. Don't even try to mess with me and get assault leveled against us. Because this is the last time I'm protecting you."

He stood up and wrapped a hand in Sasuke's. He felt the fingers tighten and glanced down. There was still fury in his eyes. And no matter how much soothing Naruto did, it wasn't going to go away. He waved reassuringly to his friends ahead of them and gestured for them to go ahead.

"But Naruto…" Kiba bit his lip and looked sideways at Sasuke. He looked reluctant to let his friend and the raven be alone.

"It's okay, Kiba. I'll catch a ride to Neji's with Sasuke. You guys go ahead. I'll be good." He grinned comfortingly and ushered them along. He led Sasuke to his motorcycle and waited for the raven to climb on and get them going.

"I'm not going to Neji's yet, dobe. Wreck spot." Was all he said before he pulled Naruto on behind him and they tore off and wove through traffic. Naruto nodded into Sasuke's back and wrapped his arms around his waist, breathing in the oil scent and grease that hung to the Uchiha.

He grinned as he began to recognize the scenery. They neared a rather vicious curve and Sasuke pulled off halfway through at an incontinently place road. They'd met there years earlier when Naruto was pulling out of the road and Sasuke was speeding through the curve. They'd ended up in the hospital for a few major injuries and ended up roomed together. It'd been such a nasty beginning but they'd worked something out over time. Both hadn't realized it wasn't rivalry or competition or friendship until they'd been released. Naruto figured that the wreck was responsible for their whole relationship.

He navigated the bike through dangerously tight curves at frightening speeds. The bike began to slow and Sasuke gently guided the bike to a small plateau over looking a few cliffs above the ocean. He turned off the engine and Naruto climbed off, making his way to the bench. Sasuke just watched him and when he sat, he felt shame pool in his stomach. Naruto was incredibly angry with him. With what he had done to the teen. Sasuke felt shame that he had to be pulled away and had given in to his emotions but he felt no remorse or what he had done to him.

"Naruto…" He approached him steadily. "Naruto, look at me."

"Sasuke, it was just a car." Sasuke flinched when he heard that. Naruto had never called Kyuubi "just a car". He loved it like a daughter. It was his baby, his love child; it was his most valued possession.

"You know it's more than that, Naruto. Kyuubi is our baby." He sat down beside him and watched Naruto carefully. "I know she's worth more to you than that."

Naruto snorted. "It's just a car. I can always buy a new one."

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke snarled and punched him hard in the shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Naruto looked at him with a tight smile. "This is just wrong, Sasuke. I hate being bullied for loving you. I hate seeing Haku bullied for loving Zabuza. I hate this so much."

Sasuke nodded and gently threaded fingers through blonde hair, moving so he could kneel before Naruto. "I hate this too. I hate that you're so hurt. It makes me so furious when they treat you like that. It makes me want to kill everyone who so much as glares at you. You don't deserve it, Naruto."

Naruto grinned even though he didn't want to. Sasuke was the only person he knew that could make pledges to spill blood into declarations of eternal love and loyalty. He almost refused to believe those words but the seriousness and security he saw in the blackening eyes made it firmly true.

"Don't go saying things like that Sasuke, it makes me want to sob in happiness." He grinned as his lover scowled and he pulled the raven into his lap. He buried his nose into the pale neck and Sasuke relaxed his back against Naruto's chest. "You smell like the garage. Were you there today?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We got a shit-piece in today that they couldn't discover the problem of. Made me leave the parlor to drive all the way out there and tell them to change the entire transmission."

Naruto grinned and snorted into Sasuke's neck, letting the soft breath fall on smooth skin. "Sorry, Sasuke. Do you have to go back to the parlor tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind." Sasuke felt an arm wrap around his waist and rested his head comfortably on Naruto's shoulders. He wrapped his fingers with Naruto's and grinned slightly when they were squeezed reassuringly.

"Not at all. Besides, I've got you here and now don't I?" Naruto dropped his chin onto raven black hair and exhaled. "Gotta say, Sasuke, watching you fight like that is a real mood killer."

"What?! I thought you always said it turned you on? Now I'm insulted, dobe. You don't find me sexy when I'm kicking ass." Sasuke smirked as Naruto sputtered through a half-hearted apology.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha, but unlike you, I don't find blood a turn on." Naruto moved his other hand to brush hair back away from dark eyes. "But watching you stretch and twist and pant is a sure turn on."

"Whatever, dobe. Don't you want to go to Neji's?" He moved slightly to look up at his lover.

"Not yet. I don't want to deal with that shit now. We're the Fags, Sasuke. How can they want to be our friends?"

"What's wrong with you tonight, dobe? You act like you're ashamed of us. Of me." Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's grip and stood up to glare at him. "What's wrong? Do you not want me? Love me? Are you disgusted with us, Naruto?"

"No! No! I can't…I couldn't ever…Be ashamed…But…God, Sasuke! I hate this! I hate this whole freaking mess! I don't want this!"

"Am I not good enough to make up for it?! Is my love for you so worthless that you'd leave me so you could be normal?! I freaking love you Naruto! Doesn't that count for anything?!"

"Of course!" Naruto recoiled looking horrified. "You matter more than anything!"

"Obviously not! You care about what everyone thinks of us! I haven't told you to not care enough apparently! I don't care what others think. I have never cared. If someone looks at us with disgust and anger when we kiss, I can't find myself able to care because I know that I have love and you and they're alone."

Sasuke's fingers were twitching and he looked like he wanted to hurt something. But he was refraining. He never struck Naruto in a fit of anger or hatred, because he couldn't find it in himself to hurt him. Sparring was a different case. That in itself made Naruto smile tenderly. The action completely threw Sasuke.

"You bastard. You know I love you and I don't care when we're alone or with friends to say it. But when….When we're in public, I can't help it. You know how I've been treated in the past. I can't help but feel hurt when I see that hatred. When they call me a fag. I would give anything to be like you." He whispered as he pulled Sasuke into a hug. "I would give anything to be that brave."

"Naruto. If tonight was any example, I'm not brave. I've got anger issues and I can't stop myself when I'm angry like that. You protected someone who hates you. That's a strength, Naruto. That you can stay with me even though you're afraid of the reactions. That's strength." Sasuke turned so he could press his mouth to Naruto's gently.

"God. Sasuke, what's wrong with you tonight? You're so sappy and mushy." Naruto murmured against his lips, feeling relief and tears well up. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's throat, his hand resting on the raven's chest, feeling the slightly erratic heartbeat. He really would give anything to have that confidence that Sasuke had.

"You're the one out of character, dobe. I've been a good boy." Sasuke said with mock innocence. He nipped at Naruto's neck lightly before settling against him with a sigh. "Don't talk like that again, dobe. I don't want doubt in your mind about us. I need you. I love you. And I know you need and love me."

"Aren't we Mr. Know-it-all?" He murmured back with feigned indignation. "I can't help how I think or how I feel, Sasuke. But…I love you. I'm not going to let this…nervousness get to me."

"That's good to hear. Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Fag, I want you right now. Then I want to go to my place and shower and then go to Neji's, find a spare bedroom and have you again." Sasuke purposefully turned into his arms and attempted to suck out his soul.

Hearing the insult turned into an endearment from his lover's lips, it made the word less painful. It made the hatred behind it go away. He grinned into the kiss and responded with equal force. Oh yeah, Sasuke had a plan and knew how to celebrate.

"I like that idea. Maybe tomorrow, I'll get Kyuubi taken to the shop and see what can be done. Want to help me make another baby, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded into the kiss, then tongued his way down Naruto's throat. "Yeah. I'll help. Right now, in the shower, later at Neji's, tomorrow before I leave, when we get back. Don't care when I'll help. Make it worth it, huh, Naruto?"

"Do I ever disappoint?" Sasuke pulled away, dark eyes warm and the smile on his face a huge contrast to earlier and the pure insanity in his eyes.

"No, Naruto, you don't." He touched the pale whiskers gingerly, tracing old self-inflicted scars. "You don't disappoint in anything." His voice was low, sweet and dark with sin. It was moments when he looked like that, that Naruto often thought that he'd been given an incubi as a lover, instead of the budding tattooist and auto-junkie that he knew his lover was.

He felt his lover return to necking him and looked past, briefly seeing the stars and night sky. He normally would complain about the place, it was too difficult to do it properly on this bench but Sasuke never minded. He knew a few things about his lover's preferences after all.

They'd only make it to Neji's because Sasuke was a pervert and closet exhibitionist. Naruto pulled his thoughts away from his lover's more perverted traits and went back to what he was doing.

Words were just words after all. They only mattered when they came from someone who cared. Someone who mattered. Someone like Sasuke. The perverted, insane, homicidal, closet exhibitionistic fag that he was. And Naruto, the basketball team captain, foxy, blonde dobe fag that he was loved him for it. He laughed darkly when Sasuke nipped at his throat again.

Things like words just didn't matter right now. Not even three-lettered insults like that.

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

Review for me, lovers! And send me flames, haters! Or don't reply at all, you bunch of weirdos! Love it or hate it! "Ja'ne!" - St. MySoul


End file.
